


When They're All Gone

by trulyguks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, THIS IS A POEM, kind of in an innocent eye POV, written just after episode 24 was released so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyguks/pseuds/trulyguks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger's thoughts, after the Titans have been swiped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're All Gone

It's quiet, Mother  
The cement feels cool  
Is that a flower beside you?  
It's quite beautiful

Can I sit down, Mother?  
It's been a while  
I've never known a day like this  
And this strange time

Did you know, Mother?  
Commander died today  
One of those things bit him  
But he saved Armin anyway

Do you hear, Mother?  
Major Hange's cries  
Corporal Levi is missing  
And we don't know why

Do you see, Mother?  
The meat, the fruits and the bread  
Sasha's right beside them  
And dear Connie who's dead

Can you smell it, Mother?  
The scent of blood and corpses  
Jean stinks of it  
But the blood's from all our losses

The flower's pretty, Mikasa  
It's really blue  
Reminds me of Mikasa  
Who stayed true to you

She did her best, Mother  
She didn't fear nor flee  
Even if it meant being eaten  
Mikasa died for me

We're now free, Mother  
The Titans are all gone  
But we don't have the strength  
To live and carry on

How can we, Mother?  
For every place I go  
I see all their faces  
All bloodied in the snow

The winter has passed, Mother  
And so have their lives  
I can still remember their voices  
And just how much they cried

I'm living, Mother  
Your little baby Eren  
But with this life I bear  
The sacrifice of the fallen


End file.
